


Hearts Wide Open

by queenofslytherin14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Always, F/M, Inner Sakura tells the truth, Itachi - Freeform, M/M, Medical!AU, SO excited about this new fic, Sakura is her own woman, Team 7 friendship - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why?, because romance normally doesn't happen in one chapter, slowburn, what more do i need to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofslytherin14/pseuds/queenofslytherin14
Summary: As a surgeon, Sakura thought she knew everything necessary, and more, about the human heart. It’s too bad no one warned her about the most dangerous condition of all: love. A story about walking your own path and all the things that come with it. ItaSaku Medical AU.





	Hearts Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started SCREAMING at me and after ignoring it for hours, I couldn’t take it anymore and I wrote it. About my other story, A Teme’s Guide….I’ll update soon *dodges rotten fruit*. Don’t expect super fast updates on this, though it writes really smoothly (a great sign), it’ll be my side fic. Enjoy.

A pink blur ran through the locker lined halls of Konoha High for the last time.

 

A memorial run through the building that had been her world for the past 4 years.

A last goodbye to all the times that had shaped her high school career.

 

She ran past the gym where her hatred of soccer first started. An innocent recreational match had turned into a competitive one between her and Ino-pig because of Ino’s comment on the size of her forehead. Apparently, Sakura would make a _fantastic_ soccer player since, “the sheer magnitude of _that_ forehead would automatically deflect any ball even _remotely_ close to it”. They both ended up in the infirmary with concussions, in an unfortunate turn of events (read: Sakura headbutted her).  

 

The alumni turned the corner and paused, leaning against the door frame, chest heaving in an attempt to catch her breath.

_That sounded about right, she’d never been the best athlete…_

She laughed slightly at that thought.

 

Sakura walked forward a couple steps and reached out to touch the old, food stained microwave that eternally smelled of ramen, sitting in a forgotten corner.

 

It was so ancient, everyone besides Naruto and the poor soul (usually her or Sasuke) he dragged along with him for conversation while he waited the long 3 minutes it would take for his precious ramen to cook, was oblivious to its presence.

 

Her mouth contorted into a grimace at the sight of a greenish coat of dust obscuring the actual color of the machine. _Wait... was that mold?!?_ Whatever it was she didn’t want to know, and she would bet a million dollars she didn’t have that it was a health hazard. 

 

Her green eyes automatically flickered to a floor to ceiling window where outside, there was a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. The branches were swaying in the air and the petals were falling lazily, sprinkling the lush, grassy hill it sat on with pale pink snow. That was where she had confessed her ‘everlasting love’ to Sasuke in freshman year. Kami, she used to be such an _idiot_.

 

She couldn’t imagine how naive she must’ve been to believe Sasuke, socially and emotionally constipated Sasuke, would sweep her off her feet and gaze into her eyes telling her how he actually had a forehead fetish and loved her lack of a social life.

_Dark eyes smoldered, melting her insides and making her blush._

**_His eyes are so beautiful and cha, cha, cha boy! Damn he’s gorgeous!_** Inner Sakura said with a cackle that warned of wandering thoughts.

_“Sakura,” He said, and her ears were blessed,_

_“I really want to kiss your beautiful forehead. And the way you study...I can’t stop thinking about the way you solve those algebra problems.  Please, I love you, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”_

_She swooned, and her heart pounded in her ears._

_Out of thin air he conjured a single lovely crimson rose._

_“It’s a shame, for this rose pales in comparison to the most beautiful flower of them all,” He paused his fingers brushing back a tendril of pink hair, “you.”_

_And with one swift swoop his lips were on her forehead and she was obviously in heaven._

Her version of Sasuke made sense in one place and one place alone: her dreams. This was the same boy who casually spent $20 at the school gardening club’s produce stand because the tomatoes they produced were “satisfactory”.

 

At the time Sakura hadn’t been fluent in Uchiha so Naruto translated that statement for her,

 

“The teme says that those were the best tomatoes he’d ever had.”

 

“Hn.”

 

“Ever.”

 

Her inevitable rejection knocked some common sense back into her and she realized that Sasuke as a boyfriend would be great...as long as he never opened his mouth. Like ever. Seriously.

 

Sasuke as a friend though, was great.

 

Though he wasn’t well acquainted with emotional support, he was fiercely loyal and he could always be counted on to tell you the honest truth, regardless if it would sting. And he was friends with Naruto which meant she could spend time with two of her most precious people at the same time.

 

Naruto was the best friend anyone could ask for. He was so...so Naruto. Always cheerful and friendly, willing to do anything to support his precious people which Sakura thought herself lucky to be counted among. For being a little dense at times, he was surprisingly in tune to others emotions, always knowing how to clear the clouds away with the sunshine of his smile.

 

Sakura could always count on him to be there on her bad days with a carton of Triple Chocolate Brownie Fudge and a reluctant Sasuke in tow, armed with 6 ramen packs (1 for her, 1 for Sasuke, and 4 for Naruto). They would pick an anime from her collection, (anything from Ouran to Death Note) and watch it till they all fell asleep.

 

She would miss those days.

 

A wobbly nostalgic smile on her face she shuffled backwards a bit, tearing her eyes off of fond memories of lunches spent studying and wrestling under that tree, before breaking off into a run.

 

The exit doors in sight, she ran full speed, getting closer and closer to the end of this chapter in her life and the beginning of a new one-college.

 

Arms pushing against the cool stainless-steel bar she burst through the door, and was greeted with the sight of relieved graduates clutching their diplomas like a lifeline, as if still in disbelief. Proud parents with tears in their eyes, taking photos .

 

Her eyes seeked out her parents and she briefly spoke with them, hugging and making plans to meet with them over the weekend for a graduation dinner.

She walked over to the tree and looked out at the scene, trying to record this moment.

 

The wind blew her hair into her eyes and she shivered, moving her hands up and down her bare arms in an futile attempt to warm them. Sakura acutely felt the chill running up her legs and felt no regret for all the colorful obscenities tumbling out of her mouth. Stupid Ino-pig, why did she listen to her suggestion.

 

_“Pick this one Forehead,” Her, sadly, best girl friend and self proclaimed “personal stylist” said holding up a white sleeveless high-low dress, “ it would make you look like less of a prude.”_

****

**_Cha! She’s right you know. If you actually put a little more thought into your appearance! You’ve got legs girl, and in that dress they’d go on for miles...maybe you could actually get a boy toy for once cha!_**

_Apparently even herself was against her._

_“I’m not a prude! Just because I don’t want men looking at me like a piece of meat only appreciating my legs and not my personality-” Sakura started, about to use the argument she brought up every time Ino and her went shopping, but her rant stopped abruptly when she saw the look on the blondes’ face._

_“Sakura, you know I respect your views,” Ino said firmly, “ but seriously it’s graduation, for once you can loosen up and relax. You’re valedictorian, you’re smart, you’re kind and you’re beautiful-you’re the whole package and it’s your day...so let all of them show.”_

_Her blue eyes silently begged her to have just this one victory and second by second Sakura felt her resolve weaken and a couple moments later she was sighing and found herself saying, “Fine. I’ll get it.”_

_Ino smiled wickedly, “I knew you’d see it my way, about time forehead.”_

Sakura dearly regretted falling for Ino’s puppy dog eyes now. She’d pick being warm over looking good any day.

 

A heavy weight draped over her shoulders. Warmth engulfed her as did the scent of summer grass, sandalwood, and something citrusy she couldn’t identify.

 

“Thank y- oh.” She started to turn around, in order to thank the person...then stopped.

 

“Congratulations Sakura-san,” A smooth, even voice remarked, “valedictorian is no easy feat.”

 

She knew him. At least she did from pictures, Sasuke’s incessant bragging, and through the field. Sakura wanted to be a surgeon and in the profession, there was no better than the prodigy standing before her.

 

He skipped high school, finished his masters and doctorate by the age of 17, done with med school, he was in the field for _years_ by 22, and had a success rate of 100%. He had the looks, brains, and the influence and as such was Konoha’s most eligible bachelor. Not to mention he was an Uchiha, meaning he had the respect that came with an old family name.

 

  This man was Sasuke’s older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

****

**_Forget Sasuke, his brother’s where it’s at! What are you doing! Jump him, cha!_ **

 

She’d have to pass on that suggestion, though Sakura had to admit, tall, dark and handsome seemed to run through the family.

 

He must have been at least 5’11, and he had long, soft looking black hair that reached well past his shoulders, tied back neatly at the nape of his neck. He didn’t seem overly muscular and if Sakura had to describe him she would say he was lean. A dark purple dress shirt that seemed almost black, obviously tailored to his measurements, was worn above slim dress pants and black leather dress shoes.

“Uchiha-san.” she greeted him. Sliding off the long, black peacoat she handed it back to him with a longing look at it she said, “I was grateful to be selected, and thank you, however I’m fine.”

 

His black eyes stared at her, accentuated by deep lines. It was unnerving the way he seemed to be observing her instead of looking at her. Unlike Sasuke’s eyes she couldn’t read them.

 

“You were shivering.” Sakura wasn’t sure if he was simply stating that, or he was mocking her. It seemed to be both.

 

She wondered if it was _only_ Sasuke who was bad with expressing emotion or just Uchihas in general. Probably the second one.

 

“You’ll be doing the same in a couple minutes without that jacket.” She countered. Changing the subject, she said, “Uchiha-san, have you seen Sasuke and Naruto? They disappeared somewhere after the diplomas.”

 

“I must insist Sakura-san.” He spoke quietly but firmly, arms reaching around her to place the coat back around her shoulders.

 

“My little brother and his friend were looking for you. They lost you and are currently asking around for a girl with pink hair,” His side profile was visible as he stared looking at something she could not see,

 

 “I’m going to assume the only pink headed girl they know is you,” his dark eyes flashed back to her and she startled a little, “Sakura-san.”

 

Everything about Itachi seemed intense, as if he was a spring coiled tightly, ready to bounce back at any moment, and Sakura couldn’t help but to feel slightly intimidated by his very presence.

 

“Ha ha, I suppose so…” her mind whirred trying to come up with a polite way to excuse herself from the very awkward conversation, but he beat her to it.

 

“Yes, I wouldn’t want to keep you,” His slender fingers reached to fix his shirt cuffs, his shoes flattening the grass as he started to walk away, “it was a pleasure talking to you Sakura-san. You have a bright future,” his mouth pulled into an almost invisible smirk, “it will be interesting to see where it takes you.”

 

Sakura stood there, glued to the spot, hands gripping the jacket as she stared at the spot where he seemingly disappeared. _Well that was weird._ Understatement of the year. Wait until she told Sasuke and Naruto about that encounter.

 

And he left his jacket.

 

 _Stupid Uchihas and their stupid charm._ Even when they were aggravating they still managed to act like gentlemen.

 

Sakura pulled her arms through the sleeves and did up the buttons. The sleeves hung well past her fingertips and a little past her knees, but she wasn't going to complain, after all she was cold and the more skin covered, the warmer she’d be.

 

She staggered a bit as she walked down the hill, trying to keep her footing on a downwards slope with high heels. Grumbling a little bit, she finally stopped, sat down and tugged the cursed things off one at a time.

 

The jade eyed girl sighed out of relief, and wiggled her toes feeling the grass tickle and cushion every step she took.

 

Body warmed, soul feeling as if it had wings attached and heart singing from the happiness of this day and the feeling that came with being missed by people who loved you and you loved in return. She was on cloud nine and nothing life could throw at her would bring her down.

 

With a smile on her face she made her way, arms spread wide open, to an energetic blond man and a scowling brunette with his hands in his pockets- her friends.

 

Sasuke eyed her weirdly, “Why are you wearing my brother’s coat?”

 

She sighed, before tugging on both of their arms, urging them to walk.

“It’s a long story...I’ll explain it later.”

 

At that moment her stomach growled, and she grinned sheepishly.

****

**_Cha! This sentimental shit is making me hungry! Stop smiling and go get us some damn food cha! Something warm, and salty, and noodly and…_ **

 

Sakura could take a hint.

 

“Hey guys what do say we hit Ichiraku, I’ll explain it there...dinner’s on Sasuke.”

 

 

“Ugh.”

 

Books thumped on a wooden desk and the owner's head soon followed hitting the desk painfully.

 

Sakura was so done.

 

Nobody had warned her how _taxing_ a residency was, between studying, **more** studying and her extra sessions with Tsunade, she had absolutely no time at all.

 

After high school, she plunged head first into Konoha’s highly accredited, accelerated (the program took 5 years) undergrad/medical school program. She was determined to do everything she could (and more) in order to be the best surgeon she could, and so she worked hard, scoring extremely high on exams and in simulations.

 

She hadn’t realized she was being observed throughout the years by her Professor Shizune until she was approached at graduation. Shizune approaching her with a once-in-a-lifetime proposition. She had seen Sakura’s capabilities and suggested her to her long-time mentor, Tsunade, as an intern.

 

Tsunade after some convincing had agreed to watch her during the final simulation and was impressed, offering Sakura the opportunity to complete her residency under her.

 

Tsunade Senju was a living legend in the medical field. She was said to be able to complete brain surgeries perfectly with less than a minute’s notice. The most difficult surgeries were child's play to her and she was eagerly sought after by many for her 100% case rate.

 

And she wanted _her_ , Sakura Haruno, 23 year old graduate of med school for _literally_ only a minute, to be her intern. Excuse her if she couldn’t believe it.

 

After she’d gotten over the initial shock, she enthusiastically accepted, and _whoosh_ her life turned into a whirlwind of things she had to do.

 

Over the summer Naruto and Sasuke helped her move her things over to residency house, and as soon as her room was ready she unpacked all her books and started studying.

 

Pathetic really, but she had a goal and she was hell-bent on reaching it.

 

Tsunade pushed her hard, and she’d had to adapt in order to match her sensei’s pace. Long gone were the sleep deprivation and coffee high days of college. Tsunade didn’t believe in that.

 

_NO DRINKING ON THE JOB!!_

_That was rule number one, when conducting a surgery, at least that’s what Sakura was taught. All her former training was for naught, she supposed because here she was downing glass after glass of sake, with her teacher. She was going to drink herself into a stupor and crash for hours, before getting up at 7 am to do a demonstration with Tsunade for medical students._

_“Shishou, why are we doing this again? We have to be..to be,” Sakura’s brow frumpled as her drunk mind tried to come up with the word, her face lighting up as she recalled, “sober! We have to be sober.”_

_Her teacher picked up her bottle and took a gulp before slamming it down dramatically,_

_“ Sakura. Let me ask you something,” her honey brown eyes looked thoughtful and serious,_

_“ Is it better to conduct a surgery with no sleep, entirely dependent on the power of  caffeine, the possibility of a crash at any second or, with the knowledge that you just had  a great night of drinking and you had all the sleep you could possibly want or need?”_

_Her green eyes were clouded with the haze of alcohol as she responded thinking hard, “Drinking?”_

_Tsunade stared at her for a moment, her face unreadable, then she broke out into brilliant smile, throwing back her head and laughing._

_“Exactly, I knew there was a reason I picked you as my intern! I have to show you my fail safe hangover potion- it works miracles!”_

 

 

Like she said, adapted _a lot._ But for better or worse tomorrow it would be over.

 

Her end exam, a surgery conducted All. By. Her. _Self._

 

Kami, she was nervous.

 

Nervous not because she didn’t think she would pass, but nervous because tomorrow hospitals from all over the country would be there, waiting to see the so-called “famed prodigy” of Tsunade the medical queen.

 

Ready to critique and ready to recruit. If she did well, she may very well have a job tomorrow, at some hospital with nurses and assistants under her, being addressed as “Dr. Haruno”.

 

With how hard she worked to get to this spot, all the sleepless nights all leading up to this, forgive her if that was kind of a scary thought.

 

**We’ll be fine cha!**

**Don’t forget, the old hag may have chosen us, but we were a force to reckon with damn well before her. So, close the f’ing book and go to bed before we get a Kami damn headache. CHA!**

 

Sakura rubbed her head, that last part came out a little loud, but Inner was right, she would do nobody good if she was tired. She closed the 1000 medical encyclopedia and shuffled her way to her small, cramped closet to pull out an extra-large shirt of Naruto’s she borrowed (read: stole) from his closet and used as pajamas.

 

When she became a doctor she sure as hell was getting a proper sized closet.

 _Actually,_ she thought eyeing her studio- a mere kitchen, bathroom, sorry excuse for a living room/bedroom and closet, _a proper apartment in general._

 

Flopping on her daybed/couch, she gathered her fine pink hair and braided the strands together for the night. Sakura hated waking up to unmanageable hair in the mornings and found that braiding it kept away tangles and a dreadful case of bed head.

 

After 30 minutes of trying in vain to fall asleep, her mind preoccupied with complex surgeries and for some reason Gandalf the Grey and his booming voice saying, “YOU shall not PASS!”

 

Who was she kidding- she wasn’t falling asleep any time soon. Parting, sadly, with her warm covers she walked a short 10 feet to her kitchen cabinet, reaching behind several packs of assorted flavors of ramen, she grabbed a bottle of fine sake. It was given to her by Tsunade, who had sagely said, “You never know when you might want a drink.”

 

Sakura made a mental note to buy her a bottle when she could.

 

After about 4 glasses, Sakura found herself on the brink of unconsciousness, wobbling her way to her bed and finally, finally falling asleep.

 

“...and that’s a wrap, please stitch up the chest cavity, and make sure to carefully monitor the vital signs for any sign of a possible relapse.” Sakura nodded her head to the other interns, and peeled off her powder blue plastic gloves, subtly signally the procedure was complete.

 

The audience burst out in applause and she allowed herself a small smile. She was finally done.

 

After shaking hands, listening to praise and pretending to be interested in job offers that she didn’t plan on accepting, the surgeon walked out of the room, shut the door behind her and sagged against the off white colored wall.

 

Sakura exhaled, finally letting out a tired breath and closing her eyes.

 

**_We’ve got it in the bag. Cha!_ **

 

“How interesting that we meet here Sakura-san,” a quiet silky voice said startling her, jade eyes snapping open to see who had interrupted her moment of peace.

 

Leaning next to her was none other than Itachi Uchiha. _What was he doing here?_ She wondered, out loud apparently because he replied, and, unless her ears deceived her, with a trace of amusement in his voice.

 

“Good question, I was sent here to observe Tsunade-san’s so-called prodigy. Imagine my surprise when I saw my younger brother’s friend.”

 

“You were scouting me?” Sakura wasn’t sure whether to take his previous comment as a compliment or a round about insult.

 

“Exactly. If I liked what I saw I was supposed to offer you a job.” His dark eyes didn’t reveal his thoughts on her performance.

 

**_Stop playing with us pretty boy and tell us how we did! Cha!_ **

 

“And how did I do, according to you?” Sakura didn’t beat around the bush.

 

“I wasn’t aware you were interested in the medical field Sa-ku-ra-san, and I’m curious to what made Tsunade-san pick you.” The elder Uchiha pronounced each syllable slowly, as if trying the name out, ignoring her question in favor of continuing his train of thought.

 

“The surgery was conducted smoothly, precisely, everything you would expect of someone with your training…,” he paused, and Sakura repressed the urge to wrap her hands around his throat and shake him until a complete sentence came out.

 

A girl could only handle so much waiting after all.

 

“And at your age such skill is almost unheard of…,” he observed her for a moment before finishing with, “I think your progress will be very interesting, interesting indeed.”

 

He casually checked his watch and whatever time he saw must have meant something because his long legs started to walk briskly down the hall, briefcase in tow.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” The pink hair woman called annoyedly, getting to her feet and walking after him.

 

With a burst of speed, she grabbed on to his arm, and was met with a piercing stare that halted her in her steps.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” She repeated firmly.

 

He stared at her for a moment, curiously, “I thought I made it quite obvious for someone of your intellect, Sakura-san. You start on Monday. You’ll need this to enter, and I suggest you read these.”

 

Sakura felt extremely insulted, especially since his demeanor had not changed, even though he flippantly insulted her intelligence. He looked as if he just commented on the weather.

 

Just as she was about to open her mouth and give him a piece of her mind, she stopped, her attention drawn to the sight of him crouching over and opening a case.

 

He reached into his briefcase and withdrew a crisp stapled packet of paper and a plastic card, handed it to her and with that he continued walking as if nothing had happened.

 

“Wait so I got the job?” She called out, still mildly unsure.

 

“One would assume a contract would be a good indication.” Itachi said, his ponytail swaying slightly with every step.

 

**_That means yes you idiot! Pretty boy wants you! Cha cha!_ **

 

Sakura went through a rollercoaster of emotions in less than two seconds. Confusion, surprise, elation, shock, and lastly aggravation.

 

Looking down at her employee card, complete with a smiling picture of her in the left-hand corner, annoyed her beyond belief.

 

_Classic Uchiha. Did he just imply that I would sign with his hospital? What makes him think that I didn’t have plans to employ elsewhere?_

 

“Hey, how do you know I didn’t have another place in mind.” The surgeon said ticked off.

 

Without turning around, he replied pushing open the exit door and pausing, “See you on Monday Sakura-san.” and he was gone.

 

“Grrr….” She growled.

 

Her pride had taken a hit, but regardless of how rude that was, she had been hoping to receive an offer from Konoha General anyway. Sakura was stupid and knew _exactly_ what kind of opportunity had just been presented to her.

 

Konoha General was heralded as the best hospital in all of the 5 hidden nations. She was definitely grateful- she just would’ve preferred an actual job offer.

 

Rubbing her eyes, she tilted her head back against the wall and let the cool air from the vent above wash over her face.

 

 _Well, she had the weekend to decide,_ Sakura reminded herself.

 

Looking down at herself, the pink haired woman wrinkled her nose, as she lifted her hand she caught a whiff of... _something_.

 

Absentmindedly she thought, she really needed to change out of these scrubs.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this person’s YouTube channel. The name is szin and they make AWESOME animations and I am CRAZY about them. I was supposed to be doing homework….look where the time went.


End file.
